


The Mirror Within

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comforting cuddles, Dysphoria, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Natsu Dragneel, Gray Is Such A Good Boyfriend, Kissing & Cuddles, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Understanding friends, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Even after years of being out as genderfluid, Natsu still struggles from time to time. Luckily, Gray is there to help.WWTDP Week 3 Prompt: Reflections





	The Mirror Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts).



Natsu was never one to conform to what was considered social norms, nor were they one to really follow a set of rules. You see, Natsu didn't identify as male all the time, that's to be said they didn't identify as female all the time either. Natsu's gender fluctuated between male and female. Though on some occasions, Natsu was neither, and on some others, they were both.

Today was one of the days that Natsu couldn't find something to wear that showed what they felt like, and it was depressing them. Having dysphoria was never fun, especially when one couldn't figure out what to do. So Natsu did what they did best in these types of situations, they sent a text to their boyfriend and waited.

Natsu would sigh and curl up on the couch, Gray had his own key so he could let himself inside when he arrived.

Gray arrived twenty minutes later. “Sorry, it took me so long to get here, Natsu. Traffic was a bitch,” he said, placing a burlap bag on the floor after removing his shoes.

“It's okay,” Natsu said, their voice reflecting the inner pain they felt.

Gray would pick the bag back up and carry it with him over to the couch. He'd place it on the table. “I brought some of your favorite spicy chocolates,” he said, pulling Natsu close and running his fingers through the slightly shaggy pink spikes.

Natsu would smile weakly. “Thank you, you're the best. I don't know how or why you put up with me still,” they said, sniffling as they wiped their eyes.

“I don't put up with you, Natsu,” Gray said. “I do everything I do for you because I love you,” he finished.

“I just don't understand why, you could have a normal girlfriend or boyfriend, yet you stick with me,” Natsu said, sniffling again.

“Awe, Natsu don't worry. I love you no matter what gender you present as,” Gray said wrapping his arms nice and tightly around his partner. “You're perfect just the way you are to me,” he finished.

Natsu's eyes would brim with tears from Gray's words, and they'd turn to face Gray and kiss him.

Gray would smile at Natsu and bring a hand to their face to wipe their tears away. He'd kiss back, and once they parted he'd press his lips to Natsu's cheek. “No matter what, you're perfect to me,” he said.

Natsu would hiccup and bury their face in the collar of Gray's shirt, where their hot tears would begin to soak the fabric. “I-I'm sorry,” Natsu said. “So sorry,”

“You have no reason to be sorry, Natsu,” Gray said. He'd begin rubbing soothing circles on Natsu's lower back. “Just relax, let's watch a movie together,”

Natsu would nod and pull back, they'd wipe the tears from their eyes and hiccup. “A movie sounds nice,”

Gray would smile and wipe any stray tears away. “You pick, I brought more than just the chocolates,” he said.

Natsu would nod and a small smile would appear on their face. They had red-rimmed eyes and were clearly upset, but just being around Gray made them feel better. They would put in an animated movie.

“Good choice,” Gray said, he'd pull out a small container of black cherry frozen yogurt and hand it to Natsu who took it gladly.

“Thank you, Gray,” Natsu said, the smile growing slightly.

“You're welcome,” Gray said, he'd have white mint chocolate ice cream for himself.

The two would cuddle up under Natsu's blanket and watch the movie together while eating their frozen treats.

Natsu would lean their head against Gray's shoulder after they finished their frozen yogurt. “This is nice, I feel a bit better. You really are too good to me,”

“Nonsense, you're worth everything I do and more,” Gray said, kissing Natsu's messy spikes. It still amazed him that as spiky as their hair was, it was always soft to the touch.

“Thank you,” Natsu said, their voice barely a whisper.

“You're welcome,” Gray said, holding them close as the movie ended.

Natsu had a few more days like that one, and every time Gray would come and help them through it. Regardless of how they appeared or presented, Gray loved them. That was all that mattered to them now, and it was coming to their third year being with Gray in a romantic relationship.

The two had finally moved in together. It made it easier for Gray to help Natsu whenever dysphoria in any way happened to them.

Eventually Gray hoped Natsu would be able to look in the mirror and see what it was about them that he loved so much. Until then, he'd make do with giving them as many cuddles and kisses as he could whenever they needed them.

Maybe someday the two would get married, Gray had already bought a ring, he just needed to find a good time to pop the question. Lucy and Erza were trying to help set up a romantic getaway for the two of them with Mira's help. The three women had been nothing but supportive of the two since Natsu came out years before.

It didn't surprise anyone more than Natsu when Gray asked them on a date which, of course, Natsu happily accepted, had they not they wouldn't be where they were now.

In the end, all Natsu needed was the love and support they already had. They just needed to believe they were as perfect as they were told they were. It was hard, but they eventually would be able to look in the mirror and smile at their reflection.

To Gray, Natsu was perfect just the way they were, and that made them the happiest they could ever hope to be.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
